Thawing
by unpredictablemary
Summary: Collection of season 4-related CS stories, starting at 4x02 (aka spoilers). Completely fluffy happy Captain Swan.
1. Thaw (Part 1)

OMG. All the feelings. I am still not over it. (Will we ever be over it?) That episode was everything. Naturally I had to keep going. Here's my contribution to all the fics floating around out there already. It's all fluffy warm (well, sometimes freezing, but you know, warm too) feels. This fandom is the best, by the way.

* * *

><p>Cold.<p>

So cold she felt sick, so cold it was pain. So cold it wasn't even cold anymore. It was just pain, one that was icy and burning at the same time, sapping the life out of her faster than she would have thought possible. It was just shaking, her teeth and her shoulders and her hands, shaking she couldn't stop. And it was black, blacker and blacker as her eyes refused to stay open and her mind shut down.

She might die. Maybe she wouldn't mind that, right now. _No! _said a very small voice in the back of her mind, the voice that still had energy, the one part of her that was still fighting. _You cannot die. Henry. Hook. No. _

But the cold. And the dark. Even Elsa's voice was far away now. How could she remember Henry and Hook and her parents? Her eyes shut, Emma tried to conjure up Hook's voice in her mind. She chased it through her reeling head, trying desperately to grab it and hold onto it, to concentrate on something, but she couldn't quite manage it. Every time she thought she might have the thread, it pulled away from her again, and she was falling, falling deeper into the dizzy cold.

And then she became aware of a voice. She could barely hear it. She was shaking harder, she thought maybe. But Elsa was doing something. Emma forced her eyes open. Elsa was standing. And that _had_ been David's voice. Her dad. He and Killian were there. Just on the other side. Maybe that wasn't so far away after all. Maybe Elsa would fix it. Without much thought, but with a great deal of effort, Emma rolled over onto her knees to watch. She braced herself against the ice, palms burning, desperately drawing ragged breaths.

And then Elsa had done magic and she was pulling her, helping her, pushing her through this hole and there were her dad and Killian - _Killian. _She was in his arms and she fell against him from relief as much as weakness and if she had had the energy she would've cried because there had never been a feeling so good. It was a rightness that transcended language and thought. He was holding her, she could feel his hands on her, he was crushing her against his warm body and it was going to be okay. It was going to be okay now. Emma knew it. They had saved her.

"You okay?" Killian murmured. She became aware of how hard he was breathing, of the ragged tone of his voice, and she couldn't say anything for the relief that was flooding her, couldn't make her voice work over the emotion. She just nodded against his shoulder, nodded as fiercely as she could so he could feel it, so he could know. _Oh, God. Hook. You're here. Thank God. _Emma pressed her hand to his head. She wanted to cry when she felt his hair under her fingers. _It's okay_, she wanted to tell him. _I'm here. You've got me. _

And he did. He had her. Emma was capable of very little coherent thought at that moment, but she knew that one thing, deep in her bones, not just now but forever: he had her.

* * *

><p>It took surprisingly little time for everyone to clear out of the room after they had brought Emma back to the loft. Henry went to Regina's, Mary Margaret went to put down Neal, and David wanted to set up the couch for Elsa.<p>

"We'd better move Emma into bed," he said, and Hook nodded.

"I can walk," Emma said, trying sit up all the way in the chair.

"But you're not going to." Hook swept her into his arms for the second time that night, blankets and all.

David walked over to them and smoothed back Emma's hair. "Good night, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead, and Emma gave him a weak smile.

"Night, Dad. Thanks." David smiled at her, love in his eyes, and gave Hook a nod. Emma let her head fall onto Hook's chest as he walked to the stairs.

"Are you still cold?" Hook murmured.

"A little," she whispered. Her face was next to his neck, and she nuzzled closer, burying her nose in his warm skin. "My thighs feel cold. I don't know why. I can still feel it, like they're ice. Feel them."

Hook chuckled, his breath hot on her skin. "Lie down, love. We'll put you under the covers." He lay her down gently and knelt next to the bed, his hands going to her boots. "We need to get you out of these clothes, though." He glanced up at Emma, wondering how she would react - maybe she would ask for Mary Margaret - but she only nodded, letting out a shaky sigh.

"My pajamas are in the top drawer," she said. "And there are socks in the second. Get a warm pair. There are long purple ones. Those would be good. And maybe a sweater. Bottom drawer."

Emma watched him as he retrieved the clothes. She had stopped shaking, although her teeth were still chattering off and on, like it was a reflex. Her brain was no longer moving at the speed of molasses and that sick feeling was fading away, but she was still cold, still exhausted. She put her hands to the button of her jeans and started trying to undo them. It was hard.

"Love." Hook had come back to the bed and was watching her, a very faint smile on his face.

"I can't- I can't do it." Emma looked up at him, like a child who can't figure out how something works might look at a parent. "I guess my fingers are hard to move." She tried to laugh.

"They got pretty cold, lass," Hook said. He took her hand off her jeans and held it in his, pressing a kiss to it. Then he did the same to her other hand. "Let me."

Her eyes locked with his, Emma nodded. Hook took a breath and his fingers went to the button. Emma watched him, mesmerized as he unbuttoned and unzipped.

"I must say, love, this isn't quite the circumstances under which I imagined undressing you for the first time," Hook said as his fingers and hook found the belt loops and he tugged the jeans down. "Hips up." _  
><em>

Emma managed a real laugh this time as she obliged. "I have to say... me neither."

"You can flirt even when you're frozen," Hook said lightly, but his eyes found hers. She was serious, she'd imagined it... imagined them. Of course she had imagined it. But to hear her say it... God, the expression in her eyes. He could hardly stand to think that he'd almost lost her. If Elsa hadn't done it, she would be lying in that ice cave, frozen. The urge to kiss her was overwhelming. Instead, Hook concentrated on pulling off her jeans, as carefully but as quickly as possible, so her legs wouldn't have to be bare long. He guided her legs into leggings he'd found in the sock drawer, then pulled the plaid pajama bottoms on over them. He gently massaged her thigh as he glanced up at her.

"Better?"

"Better." Emma rubbed her legs together and gave him a lazy smile. "Much."

"Good. All right, then." Carefully moving her hair out of the way, Hook pushed the leather jacket off Emma's shoulders. Then he reached for the bottom of her shirt. His fingers brushed the skin of her stomach. It was still cold.

"I'm sorry," Hook said, hesitating as he began to lift the shirt. Emma met his eyes.

"Don't apologize." Though her voice was still weak, there was something fierce in it. "Your hand is so warm." Emma found Hook's hand with her own and placed it on her stomach, under her shirt, pressing it to her skin so his fingers were splayed out. Her eyes drifted shut, and she leaned into him. He caught her forehead with his chin.

"Love," he said, and his voice broke.

"God, Hook," Emma said, pressing her head against his, her eyes shut tight. Her other hand found its way up his chest to his neck, and she curled her fingers into his skin. Her shoulders gave a heave. "God."

"I know, love," he murmured, tears pricking his eyes as he turned his head to press a kiss to her hair. "I know."

The hand holding his to her stomach relaxed slightly, guided him upward, so he was touching her ribs. Emma pulled back, and Hook looked at her. There were tears in her eyes. He slowly brought his hook to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, holding her gaze. He brought the shirt to her ribs and then used both hands to pull it over her head, exposing the lace that covered her breasts. There were still tiny goose pimples covering her skin. Hook let out a long hiss of breath. Sex was the last thing on his mind right now, but he couldn't help feeling a jolt in his stomach. She was so _perfect_.

And then Emma's hand was guiding him to the back of the lacy garment, helping him unclasp it, taking it off. He averted his eyes only because he had to if he wanted to maintain his wits. He picked up the long-sleeved shirt and pulled it over her head with care, smoothing it over her thin body and rubbing his hands up and down her arms a few times before he helped her get the sweater on.

"Socks," Emma said. Hook pulled off the ones that were still on her feet, which were freezing, and put the thick woolen ones on. He warmed each foot in his hand, rubbing and squeezing.

"Can you feel your toes?"

Emma nodded. "They just feel cold."

"I know. But you're already better than you were. Come on, into bed now." Hook held up the covers and Emma crawled under them. He spread out all the extra blankets on top and pressed them down all around her body, tucking her in. His hand went to her hair as he looked down at her, his thumb stroking and smoothing over her forehead. He couldn't help it.

"Killian," Emma said hoarsely. She tried to reach a hand out of the covers, her eyes moving between his. "Will you warm me up?"

As a child, Emma had had plenty of moments where she'd been cold, or sad, and all she'd wanted was another body against hers. But she'd never had a mother to ask that of, no one to crawl in bed with her and warm her up, literally or figuratively. She thought of it now; she felt like a child, cold and vulnerable. She'd learned to tuck herself in, warm herself up. She'd imagined a mother many times. But even she had never imagined someone who looked at her the way Hook did now, as he leaned in to press his lips to her cheek - _finally_ - and breathe "of course, love," over her skin, and shuck his coat and his boots, much more quickly and roughly than he had done with her clothes, and crawl under the covers with her as if it was the only thing he wanted to do in the world, as if it was what he had been made to do, and maybe it was. He wrapped her in his arms, pulled her to him so his legs warmed her legs, his feet held her feet, his chest thawed her chest. Emma tucked her face into his shoulder and Hook nestled his chin securely against her hair. They stayed like that for a few long, quiet minutes, just breathing against each other, feeling the beat of their hearts and the expansion of their chests.

"Thank you," Emma whispered into his neck.

"Sleep, my Swan," Hook whispered back, his throat full. "You're safe."

"I know," Emma murmured and, finally melted, finally safe, with a new warmth spreading through her that felt almost like her magic, a tingling, sparking feeling that infused every organ and limb, she dropped off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>Thoughts? xoxoxo<p> 


	2. Thaw (Part 2)

When I said this was a one-shot I guess I lied.

The soundtrack for this one is "Weight of Your World" by Roo Panes.  
><em>And all you have to do is call,<br>__And I'll come running to your side.  
>I'll take the weight of your world from off your shoulders, girl.<br>Nothing can get you, you know I've got you, you're in my arms._

* * *

><p>And when Emma woke up some hours later, Hook's arms were still around her, even though she could tell he was sweltering under the ten blankets they'd piled on. His skin was slick with sweat. She herself was a little hot - a feeling she hadn't been sure she'd ever feel again - and she was dying of thirst. But God, she felt so much better. She wanted to get up and get some water and take these blankets off, but first she just lay there for a moment, soaking in the cozy warmth of the bed, the feeling of Hook's chest under her cheek, his calm breathing.<p>

The clock in the corner glowed 4:03. Emma looked down at Hook's face as she sat up, and she couldn't stop herself from running a finger over his scruffy jaw. She let her touch linger, looking at his mouth, his nose, his peacefully closed eyes. Emma thought about how he had stayed with her yesterday, been there every moment, not let go of her once they'd rescued her. And everyone had accepted it - both his right to it, and her need for it. She had hardly been able to speak, but Hook had known what she needed. She ran her thumb over his chin. You could only avoid certain things for so long. With a soft smile for his sleeping eyes, she eased herself out of bed and stripped the extra blankets off, then went downstairs for a glass of water.

Hook was rubbing his eyes when she came back in.

"Hey," Emma said quietly, sitting down next to him.

"Where did you go?" His voice was sleepy, his accent thicker. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair. A thrill Emma hadn't been able to feel the night before ran through her stomach. Hook in her bed. She definitely didn't dislike it.

"I needed water. How are you sleeping? You must be boiling under there. I took some blankets off."

"So you feel better?" Hook asked, sitting up to look at her. He rubbed his hand over her arm, and she smiled. He was always thinking of her.

"Yeah," Emma said. "Way better." She tilted her head, examining him. "Thanks to you."

Hook shook his head. He ran his hook through her hair, watching it as it brushed the blond locks away from her shoulder. He seemed at a loss for words.

"I brought you these," Emma said, reaching behind her to hand him a pair of David's shorts. "I figured you probably don't usually sleep in leather pants. Or do you?"

Hook laughed. "Even a pirate doesn't sleep in leather pants. Thank you."

"I grabbed them from the laundry basket downstairs. I'm kind of hot myself so I figured you must be overheating." Emma stood up and took her sweater and her pants off, so she was just in the leggings and shirt. Hook remained on the bed, watching her.

"What's the matter?" Emma said. She crawled back to him and hovered over him, her hand going to the laces of his pants. "You don't really want to keep these on, do you?"

Hook groaned. "Emma..."

"Oh, I see." Emma sat back on her knees, a playful smile coming over her face. "You can't handle it."

"It's clearly you who can't handle it, love," Hook said, his hook moving to her fingers, but his attempt to play it off died as Emma worked the pants all the way open. "All right, love, that's enough," he said, taking her hand off him and standing up to discard the pants himself. He was naked beneath, but there was nothing he could do about that, and he had already seen Emma last night, anyway, so he just pushed the pants down. Emma giggled, unabashedly watching him from where she lay on the bed. She held the shorts up and he snatched them from her, prompting another giggle.

"Ah, to hell with it," Hook muttered when he had them on, and he pulled off his shirt, too, throwing it on the floor before crawling back in. Emma was staring at him, her bottom lip caught in her teeth. A shiver ran down Hook's spine at the look on her face. He lay down on his side, facing her. He raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're certainly feeling better."

She laughed again. Her sock-clad feet found his beneath the covers. "Yeah." Emma reached out a tentative hand and skimmed her fingers over his shoulder, his bicep. His chest was glorious. She scooted a little closer. Almost of its own will, Hook's hand went to her waist. He smoothed it under the hem of her shirt and ran his hand up to the valley between hip and ribs, squeezing the soft skin gently. Their knees tangled, and Emma pressed a hand down on the pillow between their faces so she could see him better. Her hand was on his side now, running over his ribs, occasionally dipping to his chest.

"Emma," Hook said again, gritting his teeth. "You need to sleep."

She shifted, wiggling ever so slightly in a way that severely challenged Hook's self-control. "I feel awake."

"But you went through an ordeal. Your body needs rest." Even as he said it, his fingers were finding her forehead, her hair, her cheek.

"Which is why you and my dad will make me stay in bed all day tomorrow. I'm sure I'll get enough sleep then."

"Even still, Swan."

Emma looked into his eyes, bluer in the moonlight, her hand cradling his cheek. "At least let me kiss you," she whispered.

Her words went straight to his heart. Time seemed to stand still for a minute as Hook stared at her, the expression on her face telling him everything he'd ever needed to know. Was there any other sentence that could pierce him so thoroughly? "Oh, Swan," he half-murmured, half-groaned as he met her halfway, crushing his warm lips to hers, his fingers threading through her hair to pull her closer.

The kiss was full of relief, of thanks, of renewed emotion, of all the things they hadn't been able to say when Emma had been half-comatose. Emma gave a little whimper and pressed her body closer to his. She wanted to sink into him. Tension she hadn't even realized she'd been holding was released into the kiss. Hook pulled away and began dusting her face with kisses, his lips moving from her cheek to her ear to her eyelids, murmuring all the while.

"Killian," Emma whispered, curling her hands against his chest. She tipped her head back as his lips found her neck. It was nearly too much, but so not enough, and she pulled him back up to her mouth, sweeping her tongue over his lips before she captured them again.

Even though they'd taken their time that night at Granny's, without a care about who might see them, they still had never had any time to themselves like this, when it was just them, no obligations, no disturbances, just them in the dark with hours ahead that belonged only to them. Emma and Hook tangled together, their kisses slow and savoring even as the heat between them grew. Emma knew he would make her sleep eventually, knew that this was something they would continue later, but she just wanted to taste him, to be enveloped by him. She couldn't stop as she moved down his neck to his chest, her tongue marking a path across his hot skin.

Hook kissed her lips again, nearly undone with both desire and the echoing knowledge that he had nearly lost her. Eventually, their kisses slowed, and he pressed his forehead to Emma's, their ragged breaths mingling.

"I'm definitely warm now," she whispered after a minute, and Hook laughed, stroking her ear. Emma leaned back a teensy bit, looking him in the eyes. "I like it when you smile like that," she said slowly, almost uncertainly.

"You make me smile, Swan," he said, nuzzling her. "What we need are more reasons for you to smile."

She let her nose drift over his cheek, down his jaw, a soft grin at her lips. "I think we're working on it." She raised her eyes to his and saw that he was smiling again, that boyish grin that melted her heart.

Hook kissed her forehead and stretched to put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "How about that date now, then?"

"I think that can be arranged," Emma said, settling against his chest. "We'll just have to work our schedule around the snow monsters."

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! Maybe I will continue this... I think I'll make it my place for season 4 drabbles, especially since this season will (hopefully) be about Emma <em>thawing<em> toward Killian (and toward everyone, really, accepting her home and her parents and the love there), so the title remains appropriate. Until next time!


	3. Survivor

_Post-4x03!_

* * *

><p>Emma walked back to the loft in a daze. The hazy, warm feeling that stayed with her long after one of Hook's kisses was starting to become familiar, but that didn't mean she was getting used to it. She pressed her fingers to her lips, remembering the feeling of his tongue on hers. She took a deep breath of the icy air. It calmed her down a little, but did nothing to abate the warmth that had spread through her, the feeling of the kiss mixed with a new certainty, a reassurance, a hope that maybe, just maybe, things would be okay.<p>

She had been so scared after getting trapped in the ice cave. It had been a reminder that they weren't invincible. A reminder that they could lose each other. She had seen the fear and the relief on his face, and it made her imagine her own face, her own fear, if the situation were reversed. (It made her remember how she _had_ felt when Zelena had nearly drowned him, and she knew she was only in deeper now.)

But he had reassured her. With his words, with his kiss. With his tender hand at her back, in her hair, pulling her to him, telling her not only that he wanted her but that he understood and that he wasn't going anywhere. He was right. He was a survivor. And so was she. Wasn't that one of the many things they had in common?

Emma went to be dreaming of the kiss, and she awoke still dreaming of it, legs tangled in her sheets, hips pressing into her mattress, seeking something that wasn't there. It was 3:30. Emma bit her lip, considering, as her hand started to drift over her stomach. But she didn't want to lie here with herself, didn't want to come silently into her pillow. She wanted him to know she wanted this. She wanted to give something to him, like what he had given her hours ago in the street. Reassurance. Desire. Affirmation. She pulled her hand back up. She had a better idea.

* * *

><p>Emma raised her hand, knocked softly, but she knew it wouldn't wake him. She pulled the bobby pins out of her pocket and carefully stuck them in the lock, flipping the tumblers with ease. The room was dark. She could make out his figure in the bed, sleeping peacefully. Pulling off her boots and leaving them by the door, she tip-toed over to the bed. Her heart was pounding like a schoolgirl's. Hook was lying on his back, his face tipped up. The blankets were bunched around his waist and he was shirtless. Emma's breath caught and she paused for a minute, allowing herself to appreciate him before she proceeded. This beautiful pirate who somehow was hers. She padded next to the bed and leaned over.<p>

"Hey," she said softly, running her hand up his arm. Her other hand went to his face, her thumb caressing his cheek. "Hey. It's me."

Hook jerked awake, his eyes flying open. "Wha- Emma?"

"It's okay," Emma laughed, pushing him back down. "It's me. I broke in."

It took Hook a minute, but then he laughed and his arm came up around her back, pulling her closer. "You're a bloody pirate, lass."

"Mmm," she laughed in assent, and pressed her lips to his. "Hi."

"Hi." Hook pulled back and looked at her. "I'm not complaining, but why exactly are you breaking into my quarters in the middle of the night?"

Emma pulled her legs up onto the bed and curled up next to him. "I wanted to see you."

A soft, vulnerable smile appeared on Hook's face. "You did?" He traced his fingers over her shoulder, slowly pushing her cardigan down her arm.

"Mhm." She kissed him again as he worked the sweater off. "I wanted to thank you." She sat up on top of him, shedding the sweater completely. Hook looked up at her in wonder.

"You did?"

Emma nodded. She pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the side. Hook's hands immediately went to her side, and for the first time, Emma realized he wasn't wearing his hook. He sat up, pressing his lips to her chest as his hand roamed over her stomach.

"So beautiful," he murmured against her skin. His teeth nipped at the edge of her bra. "This half-corset thing you wear is intriguing, love."

"It's called a bra." She reached back and unclasped it, letting it slide off slowly.

His eyes were wide, his breath shallow as he looked up at her. "God, Emma."

"I trust you, Killian," she whispered, pushing them back down and rolling them over so he was on top of her. She looked up at him, feeling her eyes go wide, almost fearful, uncertain for the first time since she got here. "And I... I promise not to go anywhere if you don't."

"Oh, my love," Hook said, leaning down to kiss her. He pressed his lips to her mouth, her nose, her cheek, her forehead. "I am never going anywhere."

Emma nodded very slightly. "Okay."

He smiled, brushing his nose against hers. "Okay."

And then Hook kissed her, kissed her like he had in the street, and it was so much better than her dreams, and she knew that what she had said was true, that she would never - could never - go anywhere.

* * *

><p>The morning light came in gently, nudging them awake by degrees, allowing them to doze, slipping in and out of sleep as they pressed closer together. The cell phone on the bedside table, however, was not so forgiving when it started buzzing around eight o'clock. Emma groaned, blindly reaching out for it. Next to her, Hook stirred, grumbling something incoherent as he pulled her closer and pressed his face into her neck.<p>

"Hello?"

"Emma," David's voice came. "Where are you?"

_Oh, shit_. Emma frowned, thinking. "Where are you?"

"At home," David said. "You weren't here when we got up."

"Right. I'm at Granny's," Emma said. "Early breakfast." Next to her, Hook had woken up more fully and his fingers were dancing up her side. He began kissing her neck.

"Ha! I'm sitting in Granny's right now. And funny thing is, you don't seem to be here."

"You lied to me!" It was difficult to talk with Hook working his way down her neck to her chest, his tongue now in on the action, darting over her warm skin.

"You just lied to me."

"Oh my god. I know you missed out on my teenage years but this is a little ridiculous."

"Is that your father?" Killian mouthed, raising his head. He motioned for Emma to hand him the phone.

"No!" Emma hissed.

David cleared his throat. "Is that Hook?"

"Son of a-" Emma rolled her eyes and stuck the phone out. "Here."

Hook took it and pressed it to his ear with a lascivious grin. "Good morning, mate, listen, Emma's not going to be available today for any crises, curses, accidents or other disasters, all right? So spread the word, would you? I don't care if you find ten more women shooting ice out their fingers, consider the savior unavailable until tomorrow."

Emma hissed and kicked Hook, but he only gave her a wider smile. "Cheers, mate," he said, and hung up the phone.

"Hook! What- you-"

Emma stared at him. For a minute, he was afraid she was going to be mad, but then she started laughing. Hook's face broke into a smile.

"I mean it, Swan!" He picked her phone up again and pressed down the off button before throwing it across the room. "The savior is taking the day off."

"With her pirate?" Emma said, halfway between a statement and a question.

Hook's face broke into a glowing grin. "Exactly."


	4. Afraid (Part 1)

_Hahahthatepisode. So here's something. Kind of weird and written quickly, but there will be a second little part to it coming tonight or tomorrow. Probably tomorrow because I accidentally just deleted it from the doc manager. Whoops. Here's this one, though!_

_Oh, and in case it wasn't clear, post-4x07. Spoilers._

* * *

><p>He found her in the rain. Found her high up on the hill, knees pulled up to her chest as the rain beat down on her trusty yellow bug and the wind howled through the trees like it was carrying their turmoil in its breeze.<p>

He found her because that was what they did, people like them. (_Their family_, said a voice inside his head that sounded annoyingly like David's.) They found each other.

He'd told everyone she didn't want to be found (he knew that was true on one level but he didn't give a damn), but he'd mostly been trying to get the family to calm down so he could go out to get her on his own. Because he knew Emma Swan, and he knew that when she didn't want to be found was when she needed it most.

"Emma!" he shouted when he saw the car, though he knew she probably couldn't hear him. He was soaking wet as he ran toward her, rain dripping down his face, but all that mattered to him was finding her and convincing her – yet again – of who she was. Of who loved her. Of the family she had.

He sprinted to the car, wrenched open the passenger door and grabbed Emma, crushing his lips to hers before she could even register that he was there. He squeezed his eyes shut, kissing her with all the feeling he could possibly muster, pressing himself to her as if he could push out whatever thoughts the Snow Queen had put in her head.

He released her, panting, his eyes as intense as she had ever seen them. His fingers were gripping her arm so hard they were going to bruise it. He could see the fear in her eyes, the questioning and the uncertainty and the anger too, but mainly the fear. He had thought – hoped – that the days of seeing that look there were done. But they weren't. Because of this wretched, horrible snow bitch who had tried to undo all the progress Emma had made, tried to take away everything she'd gained since she'd come to Storybrooke. And he would be damned if he was going to let that happen.

Emma's eyes were wet from crying, her mouth tugged down at the corners. There was so much he needed to tell her, so much he wanted to say. There were certain words he'd been tossing around in his mind for weeks, well before this snow debacle. But as he pulled away from the kiss and tightened his hand on her arm and stared into her eyes, there was only one thing he needed her to understand for now. His voice was harsh when he spoke, broken with emotion.

"_I am not afraid of you._"


	5. Afraid (Part 2)

Still post-4x07.

* * *

><p>It was later when they were lying in bed in his room at Granny's. They (<em>still<em>) hadn't had a sleepover, but Emma had asked to stay with him, her eyes so vulnerable and her voice so small, not wanting to go home, not wanting to see her mother (something which made Hook unbelievably upset, but mother and daughter could talk later), and all he'd wanted was to keep her with him too. Emma had told him, half-joking, that tonight wouldn't count, that they could spend the night together under entirely different circumstances soon and forget this one ever happened, but Hook shushed her. This - the magic and the villains and the everything else - was part of their life. Part of their relationship. And he wanted the whole package. He wanted to be there for her at times like this. He wanted her in his arms all night, where he could reassure her whenever she needed it. Until she believed it.

So he'd brought her up to her room and tucked her in and kissed her soundly before going down and getting food from Granny's to bring back up. They ate curled next to each other, stealing food from each other's containers, and he'd even gotten Emma to laugh a bit. Then they'd lay there and talked for hours. Hook told her stories, tales from his past, nothing important, just things to distract her. Emma listened happily, his voice and his presence soothing.

It was late and her eyes were closed when Hook kissed the side of her head and suggested they get some sleep. Emma nodded, her eyes opening as he turned off the light and sank down next to her. She chewed on her lip, watching him with wide, anxious eyes. She knew Hook was tired, and god knew she'd put him through enough today, but a question that had been straining to get out all night was bouncing around in her mind. She couldn't go to sleep without hearing his answer, without hearing it out loud.

"You're really not afraid of me? Not even a little bit?" Emma suddenly said, her voice small and cracking over the words.

Hook looked down at her and was quiet for a long moment. Then he let out a little chuckle, examining his hook as he pulled her even closer in his arms. "I'm the most fearsome pirate on the seven seas, lass. I'm not afraid of anything."

Emma looked up at him, and for a moment he saw the wonder and gratitude on her face before she laughed and swatted him on the chest. "Yeah, yeah, okay."

"I'm really not, love," Hook whispered into her hair as she settled back on his chest. He pressed a kiss to her head. "Not even a little bit."

Emma nodded against his neck. "Okay," she whispered. She knew he wouldn't lie, but she was still afraid it might not totally be true. She closed her eyes and just took a deep breath, concentrating on the way he made her feel safe, the warmth of his arms, wanting to disappear into him. But he shifted under her, scooting up and prodding her to sit up too.

"Listen, sweetheart," Hook said in a different tone. He slowly brushed her hair behind her ears and gave her a smile, his thumb going to her chin, tipping her gaze to his. "You had magic before. And you didn't really know what to do with it before, did you? It usually only worked when you were emotional or something. You already knew you had to learn to control it. So the Snow Queen made you angry. That's why it burst out like that. You didn't suddenly become a monster. You didn't suddenly turn into Elsa, or the Snow Queen. You were in dire straits, and your magic saved you. It got you out of that station."

Emma bit her lip. "But—"

"No," Hook said firmly. "No buts. You let her get inside your head, Emma. You let her do exactly what you told Elsa not to. And speaking of which, you should never have been alone with her. I've been wanting to yell at you about that all night," he said with half a laugh. "What were you thinking? Don't do it again."

Emma rolled her eyes, still chewing on her lip. "Sorry," she said in a low voice, her eyes downcast. "I just thought I could handle it, I mean Elsa wasn't helping the situation by letting the Snow Queen get her all worked up—"

"Which is exactly what she did to you," Hook said. He raised his eyebrows. "And that's _all _she did, Emma. She got inside your head. She manipulated you. Don't let her win. You're the same Emma you were yesterday. The same Emma you were the day we climbed the beanstalk. The same Emma who got us out of Rumplestiltskin's vault. You're strong and loving and smart and, yes, powerful. All those things make you who you are. And that is a person who you should never be ashamed or afraid of. It's the person who holds this town together. And... it's the person who holds me together." His hand was back on her cheek, cupping her face, and she could see the concern in his eyes. "Emma, darling," he whispered.

Emma swallowed hard. She knew tears were slipping down her cheeks but she couldn't take her eyes off of his. There weren't words for how much she loved him (_yes, loved him, but she would think about that later_), for how grateful she was, for how incredulous she was that she had done anything to deserve him… for how much she needed him. So she pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his head, bringing him as close as she could as her lips caressed his. It wasn't like the crushing kiss he'd given her in the car, yet it was more intense and passionate. Emma felt her spirit soar, felt the weight that had settled in her this afternoon truly lift for the first time.

They pulled back, breathless, and Emma mustered up a smile through her emotion. She pressed her forehead to his. "Thanks," she breathed.

She felt him nod against her, and then he exhaled a laugh. "And for the record, Swan, when you're around someone like her, you have my permission to blow things up."

Emma laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Hook here conveyed a tiny bit of my rant about this episode. Don't even get me started on Snow right now. You can't just manipulate the characters to make a convenient plot if it means making people behave out of character. But that's just my opinion, sorry. Still cannot wait for next week's episode anyway! In the meantime, I'll totally take prompts if anyone wants to give me them! <em>


	6. Cursed (Part 1)

Okay, post 4x09! The curse is about to hit.

And I wrote this really quickly, so I'm sorry it's not as polished as I'd like! Oh, and in case it isn't clear, each of the little stories in this series are unrelated, so it's not like the stories that have come before this one have already happened in the universe here. Each "Thawing" entry follows canon events up to the latest episode. So consider the stories to exist independently.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Next to Hook, the Dark One stood, and they waited for the curse to hit. Hook gripped the railing on the dock until his knuckles turned white. He was seized with visceral memories of another time, another curse, another dark cloud blowing toward them as Emma was about to drive away. About to forget him forever. Another time they'd had to say goodbye. That time, she had thought it would be permanent and he had known it wouldn't be. This time, he knew it would, and she was the one with faith, believing this would all work out and she would see him again. Hook wished now for all the world that Emma could forget he'd ever existed. He wished he could spare her the pain he knew was coming.<p>

He braced himself as the Snow Queen's cloud got nearer. He wasn't about to show any weakness in front of the crocodile, but his entire body was tense as he tried to hang onto these last moments of good feelings, the last memories of Emma, the last bit of happiness he got before the curse and the crocodile took it all away. He could only hope to god he didn't come into contact with Emma and say anything to hurt her once he was cursed. His hand shook on the rail as he thought about it.

Hook knew the rage and the hatred that would come bubbling up inside him if he could only see the bad in people (but not Emma, never Emma). If the Dark One wanted Hook to hurt people, this curse was going to make it so easy for the horrible man At least it would all be over soon. Hook wouldn't have to live with himself afterward. He'd be gone.

And now the curse was feet from them and Hook couldn't keep tears away as he thought of Emma. The shards swirled toward them in a slow, viciously glittering whirl. Hook closed his eyes against the glass and the tears as the curse whooshed around them, bending over instinctively as it came raining down on them, clinging to the thought of Emma as his hands hitting the dock, vaguely aware of Rumplestiltskin still standing beside him, hands on his cane, staring calmly into the maelstrom.

Hook waited for something to hit him – a feeling or a jolt – but nothing did. He didn't feel any different. He tentatively opened one eye and saw that the dust had cleared. He glanced up at the crocodile. Rumplestilstkin had a small smirk on his face.

"Stand up," he ordered, without taking his eyes off the now-clear horizon. "And remember, dearie, I have your heart."

"Don't need reminding, thanks," Hook said gruffly, brushing himself off as he got to his feet. Hatred coursed through him as he waited for the Dark One's next command, but it wasn't any stronger than normal. Well, Hook thought, he had never been able to see any good in the Dark One. When it came to the Crocodile, the curse didn't change him; Hook already saw only the worst. It was at once a comforting thought – it felt like it allowed him to hold on to some piece of himself, some piece of his sanity – and a depressing one – his heart was so black that an evil curse had no effect.

(Yet, he was reminded forcibly as Rumple gave him a little tug, his heart _wasn't_ black. It was glowing red. It was full of Emma Swan. It was full of his work to be a good man.)

"I am going to go make certain that my wife is all right," Rumplestiltskin said. "You are going to take a little walk. I want to know what's going on, what the state of things is. Don't let yourself be seen, because God knows they'd all want to kill you first. And no matter what you feel, don't worry, I'll control your murderous impulses. Come back and report to me in an hour."

Hook gave a curt nod, jaw clenched, and made for the door.

"Oh, and Captain. Do let me know if Snow White and Prince Charming start tearing each other apart. I wouldn't want to miss that show." Rumplestilstkin gave a gleeful giggle, tapping his fingers together. "Now go!"

Hook walked away, his mind whirring as he went. His heart was pounding, and he was just waiting for horrible thoughts to hit him. It was like knowing you were going to be ill and just waiting for the vomit to come up. It was coming, unstoppable, but so far it wasn't here. Every nerve in his body was on edge. He was terrified of seeing somebody.

And yet his steps took him past Granny's (he couldn't even look at the door, shuddering at the memory of what he'd done), past the library, straight to the sheriff's office. He couldn't help it. He just had to know what was happening.

Hook stopped outside the building and peered in the window. David and Mary Margaret were standing at opposite ends of their cells and appeared to be yelling at each other. The large blond bloke he'd seen with them earlier was slumped against the desk crying. Emma, Elsa and Anna were nowhere to be seen.

Hook crept along the edge of the building. Suddenly he heard voices.

"She could summon us any minute," Elsa was saying anxiously. "We have to be ready."

"If she takes you before we finish, I promise I'll find a way to make the antidote," said a voice that must have been Elsa's sister. "I promise. So Elsa, let's just focus right now."

"She's right," came Emma's voice, and Hook's senses jolted as much as they could without a heart.

He moved to the corner and slowly peeked around the edge. He couldn't help himself. He'd nearly forgotten about the curse. He just had to see her. One last time.

Her brow was furrowed, her lips thin. She was tense and scared, he could , she looked beautiful. He'd only seen her fifteen minutes ago, and yet it was like it had been years. He just wanted to go to her and take her in his arms, tell her it would be okay. How he wished he could help.

And then suddenly he realized. He didn't feel hatred. He didn't feel anger. He didn't see the worst. He saw only his wonderful, glowing Emma. Hook staggered backward a few steps and pressed his back against the building, breathing hard. Maybe - could he dare to hope - that he only had good in him when it came to Emma? That the curse couldn't affect his love for her because that was all he had?

Slowly, he leaned forward and looked at her again. He looked at her eyes and braced himself.

But nothing.

Just love. And the hole he'd felt ever since the Dark One had taken his heart - the love he was missing without it.

He couldn't resist. He was running toward her before he could think. Maybe it was stupid, maybe it was dangerous, but he was going to die tomorrow anyway, wasn't he? And that thought propelled him forward even faster.

"Swan!" Hook bellowed.

Emma's head shot up. "Killian!" Alarm grew on her face as he came nearer. "Killian, no!" She put her hands up. "Don't. I know you're mad at me, okay? But whatever you're feeling- stay away."

"No- Swan-"

"Killian, please!" Emma shouted. Her voice went ragged. "Please! Killian!" She was begging, almost sobbing. "I don't want to fight you."

"You'll have to deal with both of us," Elsa said, also raising her hands. "Stay back."

Hook shook his head, grinning and breathless as he sprinted to her. "Swan." He could see the fear in her face, and he knew he should say something, but he couldn't speak. He grabbed her outstretched arm and kissed her as he had never kissed her before.

When they pulled apart a long minute later, Emma was dumbstruck, and though her eyes had gone soft like they always did when he kissed her, there was still fear on her face. "Killian- what-"

"It's okay," Hook said, his hand coming to her face, almost frantically smoothing over her cheek, her hair. "I don't know. It's probably because of you, I'm sure it's because of you. All I know is that what I feel when I look at you is nothing close to shattered sight."

"Oh, god," Emma breathed out, and to Hook's surprise, she dropped her head onto his shoulder and began to cry. "Thank god," she choked out as his arms came around her. Her shoulders shook violently and her hands clutched his jacket.

Hook closed his eyes, drinking in the feeling of her, wanting to comfort her, but after a moment, Elsa cleared her throat.

"Emma? We don't have a lot of time," she said gently.

"Right." Emma stood up, sniffing. Unable to help himself, Hook wiped away the tears from her cheeks, and Emma laughed, her eyes meeting his, knowing they were both remembering a different time in the Enchanted Forest. "But how- So you don't have the curse at all? Or just with me?"

Hook stared at her. "Gods, you're right. I thought I already hated the Dark One so much that I didn't feel it with him. And then I thought it was just you. But I'm-" he looked at Elsa, as if to check that a monster wouldn't come roaring out of him when they met eyes. "I'm fine."

"How is this possible?" Emma grabbed his jacket again with one hand. "Is this- _us_?"

"I don't know, love." Hook allowed himself a smile. "I have to admit I like that idea, though."

Emma smiled, but she frowned again as she looked down at her hand on his jacket. "But why..." She slid her hand up the leather, lost in thought and enjoying the feel of him. "It must have something to do with-" And then she broke off. She stared down at her hand, which had made its way under the jacket to his chest. Her mouth dropped open and she looked back up at Hook, who forced himself to keep his face stoic. Emma looked down again as she moved her hand slightly, searching.

Hook reached out and grabbed her other wrist with his hook, praying she would understand the warning. He had never tried so hard to will someone to read his mind as he did when he looked at her. Their eyes met with an unmatched intensity.

After a moment, Emma swallowed and let her hand drop. She didn't take her eyes from Hook's. "We need to find Gold."

Elsa and Anna stared at her. "What?"

"Right now," Emma said. Her mouth was in a thin line, anger radiating from her. Hook felt a simultaneous rush of pride and protest -he wanted to sweep her up and kiss her because she _knew_ and she'd figured it out and she was so beautiful when she was strong and blazing like this, and she was strong and blazing for _him. _But she _couldn't_ go looking for Gold, she had better things to worry about than him and the Dark One would only hurt her.

"Emma, he is not our problem right now," Elsa said. "We need to try to make this cure, or we at least need to figure out how we're going to hold off Ingrid when she comes for us. She's the one we should be worried about."

"I don't care," Emma said grimly. "She hasn't come for us yet. If she does, I'll take her down along with Gold. Anna, we just need you to stay safe. Go hide and we'll find you when we're done. Elsa, you can help or you can stay, but I'm going."

Elsa looked between Emma and Hook nervously, but when she spoke her voice was strong. "No. I'm going with you. You came with me to the mines when I had to try to find Anna. I'm not letting you go to Gold alone."

"Swan," Hook choked out. He was afraid to speak and afraid not to. "You don't know- The danger- He'll hurt you-"

But Emma just shook her head. He had never seen her look so intense. "Like hell he will. I'm going to hurt _him_, the bastard. Come on." She started to run, and then Hook let out a yell. She whirled around as he fell to the ground, clutching his chest._  
><em>

"Emma," he gasped.

"Hook!" Her eyes were wild, panicked as she ran back to him.

The Dark One let up on his heart and Hook managed a few breaths. He shook his head. "Go," he croaked.

Emma's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Emma, go!"

She nodded, biting her lips to keep from crying, and then she was gone.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	7. Cursed (Part 2)

_This is going to be three parts now because I don't have time to finish it all tonight. I'll try to finish it before the new episode. Also, like I said, forgive the fact that this is definitely not my best work, but I just needed to write the plot idea. I'm sleep-deprived and rushed, but I hope you enjoy anyway._

* * *

><p>Emma flew down the street, Elsa right behind her. She didn't think she had ever been this angry in her life, ever. It was the anger she'd felt when Pan had taken Henry, but then Emma had been scared. She'd been a lost girl still. But now she was strong. And that bastard had Hook's heart and Emma was going to <em>kill <em>him. She felt blind with rage, but she also felt powerful, and she could feel it mingling with her magic, pulsing through her body.

When they rounded the corner and saw Gold standing in front of Granny's, leaning calmly against the fence, Emma exploded.

"You've gone too far, Gold!" she shouted. Light shot out of her hands as a street pole came crashing down right next to the wizard.

Rumplestiltskin looked at the pole with raised eyebrows and merely took a few steps forward. "You'll want to be careful, dearie," he said. "You'll spin out of control."

"Oh, not this time," Emma said, narrowing her eyes. "I can guarantee you I have a very specific goal."

"You don't want to fight me, Miss Swan," he said, still coming closer. "I can guarantee you that."

"Oh yeah?" Emma spat. "Try me."

Gold raised his eyebrows, his lip drawing back in half-smile as he shrugged. "Well, if you insist."

He flicked his hand, but Emma's reflexes were fast, and she blocked it with a burst of light. The telephone wires sparked above him. As a few burning pieces came raining down, he disappeared and rematerialized behind Emma. He sent her flying backward, and Emma skidded across the road. But Elsa hit him with a stream of ice and Emma, rolling over on the ground, got him from the other side, and Gold actually staggered.

But Emma's next spell missed, and Gold turned back to her with his eyes flashing. And then he and Emma were whipping curses back and forth, dodging and blocking them as fast as they threw them at each other. Fire flashed through the air like a whip, and Elsa rushed forward. It was all she could do to neutralize it. Suddenly a swirl of snow appeared in the middle of the street, separating all three of them from each other.

"Elsa?" Emma yelled uncertainly.

"It's not me!" Elsa shouted back. And with a freezing gust, the cyclone resolved itself to reveal Ingrid.

"Need some help here, ladies?" Ingrid's voice was cool as she tossed her head and turned to Gold. "You don't touch my sisters."

"_You!_" Elsa screamed, and she went running at her aunt. "_You_ don't touch _my _sister!"

"Stop it, you silly girl!" Ingrid snapped, still advancing on Rumplestiltskin. "Let me help you!"

"No!" Elsa lunged at her; Ingrid ran and Elsa gave chase. They disappeared down the street, leaving frozen paths in their wake.

And Emma turned back to Gold. She had no backup now, which she didn't like, but she somehow still wasn't afraid to take on the Dark One. His power couldn't touch the fire that was inside her right now.

"So you really want to do this, dearie?" he said as they started to circle each other in the street.

"Yeah," Emma panted. "I really do."

She wasn't sure which of them threw their spell first, but the light collided in midair and bounced away. Again and again they tried to cut each other down. Emma was working faster than ever before, not even stopping to think as magic flew from her. And Gold was as angry as she'd ever seen him. He was cackling at first, still cocky, but soon he broke a sweat and his expression grew nasty.

But it turned out the Savior and the Dark One were well-matched. And it was wreaking chaos. Telephone poles and street lamps were falling down, the earth was shaking, the light and the dark were colliding in the air as Emma and Gold dodged each other's spells.

Only a few short minutes passed, but it felt like much longer as Emma poured her entire being into her magic. She nearly didn't notice when Killian came sprinting down the street.

"Swan," he gasped. He bent over, his hands on his knees. Emma spun around, letting her guard down just momentarily. But Gold also lowered his hands, smiling.

"Ah, good," Rumplestiltskin said. "Here he is. The pirate-turned-hero. This will speed things up. Now you can watch, Miss Swan, as I kill your boyfriend."

He reached into the bag and pulled out Killian's heart. It glowed and pulsed in his hand, and Emma felt a tug in her own chest. _That's **mine**_, she thought fiercely.

He squeezed it, and Killian doubled over again.

"No!" Emma shouted out.

"And what are you going to do to stop me? Knock down some more telephone wires?"

"Whatever it takes," Emma said fiercely. "But first, I'll bargain with you. We have Anna, we can make the antidote to the curse. Belle needs it. She was still hit by the curse even if you sealed her away. And God knows what it would make her see in you."

The smile on Gold's face slipped a little bit, but he just cocked his head at her. "And how are the two of you planning to get past Ingrid? Your cure only helps me if you're around to make it happen. I happen to have a deal with her so she'll let me leave this place, but I know you... _dear _sisters won't be so lucky."

"I think Elsa's taking care of that."

"As if she has the confidence to defeat her aunt," Gold said. "Just like you don't have it to defeat me."

"You're wrong," Emma said quietly. "But I don't want to kill you. Henry wouldn't want me to. Just give me the heart, and we have a deal."

"This heart?" Gold squeezed it, and Killian dropped to his knees. Emma threw a curse almost reflexively, more out of frustration than anything else, but Gold casually blocked it with his other hand.

Killian groaned. The smile on Gold's face got bigger - and his grip tighter. Killian let out a strangled yell and fell all the way to the ground.

Emma felt like her own heart was being squeezed. She tried not to look at Hook, tried to concentrate and keep the panic at bay. She just needed one well-timed burst of magic, she just needed to catch Gold off-guard. If she could keep him talking...

"What about Belle?" she yelled desperately. "Would you want her to see you like this?"

"No. But she doesn't have to. No one will ever know what happened to the savior and her pirate. I could arrange it to look like a lovers' quarrel... That sounds poetic, don't you think? Of course, he saw the worst in you when the spell hit, so anyone would believe he killed you for making him pine all this time... for never telling him you loved him back..."

"Stop!" Emma screamed. Light burst out of her hands again, but Gold waved the hand holding the heart.

"Careful, dearie. You don't want to hurt this, now, do you?" He gave it another sharp squeeze.

It was all Emma could do to keep from launching herself at him and beating him up, tearing him limb from limb. He'd have nothing on her in a physical fight. She wanted to scream at him that he was wrong, that the curse _hadn't worked_ on Killian, But she knew her only way out now was to bargain. "Gold, we've come to deals before. Let's talk this one through."

"Emma," Killian wheezed. "Emma, it's okay..." He gasped, his face screwed up. "Save yourself..."

"Love is weakness, Miss Swan," Gold said with a little smile. He looked down at the heart glowing in his hand and tightened his fingers around it ever so slightly. "You heroes never learn, do you?"

Emma stared at him. And suddenly she smiled. "No," she said breathlessly. "It's the villains who don't learn. Love is strength."

And she threw herself on the ground next to Killian, dropping to her knees as her hands found his head and cradled it. She allowed herself one split second to look into his eyes before she leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

The earth quaked; a pulse of light jolted from between their bodies; Gold yelled, "No!"; Killian took a deep, heaving breath; and Emma, rising to her knees, caught his heart as it fell from Rumplestiltskin's hands.

"Emma," Killian murmured, a smile breaking over his face and the light of dawn in his eyes. "You did it."

"_We_ did it," she corrected, caressing his cheek as she stared into his eyes. She didn't even realize that she was crying, or that a brilliant smile had spread over her face.

"Emma, the Dark One," Killian whispered.

Emma looked up in alarm, but there was no sign of him. "He's gone," she said. "He must've disappeared." She sniffed, laughing. "I should probably take care of this ASAP," she said, holding up the heart. She held it over his chest and took a deep breath.

Hook's hand came up to caress her wrist. "Go on," he said simply, his eyes telling her how much confidence he had in her.

Emma nodded. Very slowly, she set it down on his chest and pushed it in. They both gasped as it found its home. Emma felt it pulse in her hands and they met eyes as a deep throb of energy passed between them. She pulled her hands out of his chest and wiped her cheeks.

"I don't think anyone's going to be able to rip that out again," Emma said. "Remember how Cora couldn't take mine?"

Killian wanted to laugh, but there was too much emotion in his throat. "Yes, love," he breathed. "I remember."

He wanted to talk about it and understand the magic, know exactly what their kiss had done, but first he wanted to kiss his Swan. So he sat up and he did, Emma swaying on her knees in front of him as he wrapped both arms around her shoulders and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Which, for a minute, there hadn't been.

Finally, he pulled back and grinned, this thumb caressing her cheek. "True love's kiss," he said.

Emma bit her lip and nodded.

"I knew you were holding out on me, Swan."

Emma laughed and threw her arms around him, pressing her nose into his neck. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"God, Emma," Killian murmured, gripping her as tight as he could.

Suddenly they heard shouts.

"Emma!" "Emma!" "Hook!"

Mary Margaret and David were running toward them, with half the town following.


	8. Cursed (Part 3)

"It's okay," Emma called out as everyone rushed up to her and Killian. "Everything's okay."

"We know!" Mary Margaret said. "You broke the curse!"

"I broke..." Emma turned to look at Hook in wonder. "We broke the curse," she breathed.

"We?" David asked.

Mary Margaret's mouth dropped open. "True love's kiss," she said.

Killian scratched his ear, looking down, and Emma nodded awkwardly. She should have known that in Storybrooke, a moment like this would not be a private thing.

"True love's kiss," Emma affirmed.

"But how - what happened?"

Emma glanced over at Killian.

He gave her a reassuring smile and took her hand. "Why don't we move this into Granny's?" Killian said. "The Dark One is still on the loose, after all, and we don't know where the Snow Queen and Elsa went."

"Yes, we do!" Grumpy suddenly shouted from the back of the crowd. He pointed, and everyone turned to see Elsa coming down the street, looking rather worse for the wear but triumphant.

"Elsa!" Emma stood up, pulling Killian with her. "Elsa!"

Elsa broke into a run, and when she reached Emma they threw their arms around each other.

"You're okay!" Elsa said. "And so are you!" she added, unexpectedly grabbing Killian into a quick hug.

"And you! What happened?" Emma asked.

Elsa nodded. "She's gone. Ingrid. I don't know exactly why, but when the curse broke, it was like all the shattered sight from everyone in town came pouring into the forest. It was her magic coming back to her. We were still fighting, and then suddenly this- this cyclone appeared, and it all the shards came streaming toward her and just went into her - and then she shattered."

"She shattered?"

Elsa nodded. "Like glass. It was like, I don't know, all the ill will of everyone in town. Or maybe it was her own ill will in casting the curse. But it just came flying from town and headed straight for her. It went into her heart and broke her from the inside out."

"Oh my god," Emma said.

"I know. But we don't have to worry about her anymore. What happened here? Where's Rumplestiltskin?"

"I'm betting it's a long story," Mary Margaret said. "I second Killian's idea - Granny's."

Emma shrugged at Elsa's confused look. "It's sort of a post-curse tradition. Come on."

"Yeah, how did the curse break, anyway?" Elsa asked.

Twenty minutes later, they thought they had it figured out.

"So I kissed him to protect his heart, but as a side-effect it broke the curse?"

"Yep," Mary Margaret said. "The pulse of true love was strong enough to cut through Ingrid's curse. And, of course, to make the heart too hot for Rumplestiltskin to hold. You were right: it's like when Cora tried to rip your heart out and couldn't. The love protected it. And the curse couldn't affect Killian in the first place because he didn't have a heart," Mary Margaret said. "Although the fact that, even without a heart, you were so filled with true love probably didn't hurt in protecting you."

Emma smiled at Killian, and he squeezed her leg.

"I'm going to get more cocoa. Refills, anyone?" Mary Margaret said. She very obviously kicked David under the table.

"Oh, yes," David said. "Be right back."

Emma rolled her eyes at them, laughing as she turned back to Killian. Before she could say anything, he ducked in to give her a light kiss.

"I still can't believe you. You're bloody brilliant, Emma."

Emma placed her hand over his chest, pressing into the spot where she could feel his heart beating. "I'm just glad that's back where it belongs," she said.

He grinned. "Stronger than ever, I think. At least if I'm judging based off how I feel when I look at you." He had that expression on his face, the playful one with the raised eyebrow that was somehow as sincere as it was flirtatious, and Emma's heart skipped a beat. She was so relieved to see him back to his old self.

"Thank you for surviving," she whispered, tilting her forehead toward his.

"Thank you for saving me," Killian whispered back.

The bell on the door jangled, and they heard gasps all around them.

"Belle!" Mary Margaret said.

Belle walked in, looking bedraggled. She'd clearly been crying, though she did her best to muster up a smile smile.

Emma sat up straight, twisting around in the booth. "Belle, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Where is he, Belle?" David demanded.

"No," Belle said. "No. He… he left. He's gone."

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Gone?"

Belle nodded. Mary Margaret rushed forward and guided her to sit down.

"He left Storybrooke. Ingrid had given him passage, or something. He asked me to come with him but I couldn't. Not after what he tried to do to all of you. Not after how he lied to me – I saw when he took the dagger to pack to leave," she said, now crying.

"But how could he leave town?"

"The hat," Killian said unexpectedly. Everyone turned to look at him. He sighed, his face grim. "He had a hat he'd been using to collect magic. It was one of the things he wanted me to help him with when he controlled me. He gathered enough power to cleave himself from the dagger."

"You mean-"

"Aye. He'll no longer be the Dark One. He'll be even more dangerous."

"But do we know where he went?" David asked.

Belle shook her head. She looked down at her hands. "You could've defeated him, Emma."

"Belle, I'm sorry-"

"No. I mean, you're strong enough. You didn't want to kill him, and for that I am grateful. But you scared him. I don't think he ever really knew how powerful the savior would be against him, but he counted on you never finding all your strength. But you did," Belle said, managing a small smile. "So he had to run."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it right now," Mary Margaret said. She put her arm around Belle's shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "How about some tea to warm you up? At the very least, we have a broken curse to celebrate."

Belle laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. "Thank you."

Mary Margaret took Belle to sit down, and Emma turned back to Killian, worry on her face.

"I want you to tell me everything that happened with Gold, you know," she said.

"Aye. I know," Killian said gravely. "I wanted to tell you, Emma, you know I did, but I- I was ashamed, and then it was too late once he had my heart."

Emma nodded, looking down at her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. "I know."

"All right, everyone have something to eat!" Granny said, bringing out a platter. "We shouldstart calling this recipe Broken-Curse Cake. It's almost getting routine now."

Grumpy ran behind the counter to help Granny pass out drinks, and everyone started to loosen up. But Emma didn't feel like a big town party this time. She just wanted to be with Killian. To spend some time that was long overdue.

She sidled up to Granny behind the counter.

"Hey, Granny. You think I could get some of this to go?" Emma lowered her voice. "And maybe a blanket?"

Granny gave her a knowing look, but she winked. "You got it, Savior."

She prepared a basket for Emma, and Emma returned to Killian. She tugged him out of the booth by his hook and tilted her head toward the door.

"Come on."

A smile appeared on his face. "Are we making a break for it?"

"We certainly are."

"Where to?" Killian asked.

"We're having a picnic." She smiled up at him, loving the delight in his eyes.

"I love the way you think, Savior."

She shrugged. "We deserve it. We did break a curse today."

Killian laughed. "That's another thing we'll have to talk about," he murmured as he took the basket from her with his hook.

Emma shrugged. "Mm... maybe," she teased.

"Maybe?" He raised his eyebrows.

Emma smiled and took his hand. "I mean, I still don't really know how I feel about you."

"Oh, right," Killian said. "I forgot. I'm the pirate and you're the woman with walls around her heart."

"Pretty much," Emma said, struggling to keep in a laugh.

Killian chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Well, for the record, I hate you just as much as I did the day I first met you."

Emma grinned at him, her eyes sparkling, her heart bursting. She tugged him toward the door.

"Hey, Captain Hook," she said as they walked out of the diner, hands swinging between them. "I love you."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
